Past is Dead, Present Stalked, Future Unknown
by Esmerelda Diana Parker
Summary: Nancy, Frank, and Joe have opened an agency like they always had planned. The boys leave for a short trip back home for their mom's birthday, someone starts stalking Nancy. NancyFrank
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nancy Drew or Hardy Boys characters…**

**(First FanFic!! Please no flames...)**

**Nancy is 23, Frank is also 23, and Joe is 22****, Bess**** and George are 23 as well…**

**Also…I got the inspiration to write this from 'Emeralds and Rubies' story 'Broken'. It is a very good story. This is sort of a prequel to her story. Plot is all hers…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

She had just locked the door to the agency that she, Frank, and Joe opened when they all had graduated from College. Her reddish-blonde hair was up in a high pony tail that bounced with every step she took. She was tired from her late night. She had stayed extra late tonight to do some research for Frank and Joe, who were in Bayport making a surprise visit to their parents, especially for their mom since her birthday was tomorrow. They wanted to make it a special birthday that she wouldn't forget. Unfortunately for Nancy though, they were planning on staying out there for most of the week.

It was about 11:30 at night. The heels from her knee high stiletto boots clicked against the pavement. Her feet were aching from being stuck in the shoes all day. 'Why did I wear heels today? Who do I have to impress? I knew I was going to be sitting at the desk doing research and finishing paper work.' Nancy thought tiredly. 'It's not like Frank was here to impress. If he was, then I wouldn't have had to walk home alone.' She thought as she passed the narrow alley next to the agency.

She was fine during the day but at night it was just plain creepy to her. She slowed her walk down to a steady stroll as she approached the alley. As soon as she passed it she sped up again.

'I really wish Frank was here.' She said to herself. She hated walking from work to her apartment by herself at night. Frank would usually walk with her, and Joe would stay back and hang out at the agency for another hour or two before heading to Frank and his apartment which happened to be just a few blocks past Nancy's.

She knew that it was their mother's birthday and the guys wanted to do something special for their mom, but that didn't mean she didn't miss them.

A cold wind blew on Nancy's face. It made her freeze under her thin blouse and black slacks. She sped up as she crossed the street to her apartment building. She made her way up the metal stairs to the third floor. she wished she was inside and asleep in her comfy gray sweat pants and her brown tee-shirt with a gold Mickey Mouse in the middle of it. Holding her favorite stuffed animal, Emma, a blue soft and fuzzy bear that Frank won for her at the county fair last month.

She finally made it to her apartment door when something caught her eye. It was a note. A pink envelope with her initials on the front in cursive. But, what really caught her eye was the fresh long stem red rose that was also taped to her door for everyone to see.

'Huh, wonder who this is from??' Nancy said to herself and to the night. She unlocked her door and stepped inside. Her apartment wasn't that big, but it wasn't small. It had a kitchen with a breakfast bar, a simple dining table next to it with a bowl of fruit in the center, and four chairs around it. It had one bed room with a queen bed and a connecting bathroom, and a small balcony on the other side of the bed. It also had a small little sitting area with a couch and TV.

Nancy put her stuff on the table, grabbed a small vase from one of the cabinets above the sink and filled it with water to put the rose in. When she set the rose in the vase on the table she picked up the note and began to read it. Her face went pale. She didn't know what to make of this letter, but it kind of disturbed her. She put it back down on the table next to the rose and went to her room and changed into her pajamas. She went to bed saying that she would read it again in the morning and she would know what to do about then.

She was just to tired to think about it now, yet it kept her up for another hour, wondering who sent it and why. After tossing and turning, she finally went to sleep.

Please click the little blue button below and tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: See the First Chapter**** and I do not own any rights to 'Savin' Me' by Nickleback. **

**Sorry about last time….****I**** wasn't paying attention when I uploaded the chapter and didn't space it out! Sorry guys!**

**(Also the stalker guy, Kevin Ferrall, belongs to Emeralds and Rubies, not me…)**

**\****(\/)****(',' )**** Enjoy ****the**** story…**** (+'.'+)****( o )**** \****(")(")0****-**

**Chapter 2**

A grumbling noise came from under the covers on the bed. "I hate mornings…" Nancy said in protest to her alarm. It flashed six a.m. "Come on Drew, get up and get in the shower. You have a long day ahead of you." She said to herself. She threw the covers back and swung her legs over the side and dragged her self into the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done in the shower she wrapped her self in a clean towel and went to put on her clothes for the day. "There is no way I am wearing heels two days in a row. I am not Bess." Nancy said to herself.

She finally decided on a light blue V-neck shirt with her black slacks and her matching flats. She moved to her jewelry box to see which necklace would look good on her today. As she was looking for one her fingers landed on a certain gold ring, the one that she used when she was-pretended to be Frank Hardy's wife in Egypt. A smile spread across her face as the memories from the case came back to her.

The phone rang. Her smile that once inhabited her face was gone. She picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Nancy! Good morning to you too!" said a cheery perky voice Nancy only knew as Bess's.

"Hey Bess. Sorry, I guess I was just spacing out. So what's up?" Nancy replied to her perky friend as she unconsciously slipped the ring on her finger and grabbed a turquoise and leather necklace.

"Uh-huh…spacing out about what? Hmm… or should I say about whom?" George inquired.

"Nothing" Nancy insisted. "Now what did you call about?" Nancy wanted the subject to change. Bess and George were cousins and Nancy's best friends since probably before kindergarten. Bess is the fashion diva and boy crazy and George is the tom-boy, computer geek.

"Well I was wondering since that new guy at the bookstore asked me to go dancing tonight at that new jazz club and I was wondering if I could borrow that really pretty ice blue dress you got last month?" Bess asked.

"Sure Bess, Why not. I'll leave it out on the bed for you." Nancy was happy to help her friend with her problem. She glanced at the clock. _'7:00! I'm late!'_ "Uh, hey Bess, I'm running a bit late so I'll leave you the key in the usual spot. And the dress is on my bed."

"No problem, and Nancy," Bess replied. "You're the best." and on that note they hung up and Nancy grabbed her bag and an apple from the basket and rushed out the door, putting the key under the mat for Bess.

Fifteen minutes later, Nancy unlocked the door to the agency and set her bag next to her desk. She sat in a big office where there were three desks. One belonged to her, one to Frank and one to Joe. The room looked just like a Private Investigator's office would look like.

She was happy to be in a familiar place at the moment. The entire walk here she felt as if someone was following her. She started up the computer. She looked around the huge room. The quietness calmed her a little it also made her feel alone.

"I need some music" Nancy said to herself as she turned on the radio. Nickleback started to play 'Savin' Me'. It calmed her a bit as she tapped her foot to the song.

When the computer finally started she checked her e-mail. '4 new messages' it said. One from her dad checking in with her, one from Hannah as well, a long one from Bess and George talking about what Bess's new boyfriend was like, and one from Frank checking in and saying that he misses her. She was in the middle of reading Frank's when the ringing of the phone startled her. She reached for the phone and answered.

"Hardy and Drew Detective Agency, Nancy speaking."

"Don't you 'Nancy speaking' us." Bess said. She was calling from Nancy's apartment, and apparently George was with her.

"What are you talking about Bess?" asked Nancy. She was utterly confused.

"Maybe this might refresh your memory…

_Your hair is like a ray of golden sunshine,_

_Your eyes remind me of the ocean, _

_Where__ I could just drown,_

_You are a dream come true,_

_True Love_

And there is a red long stemmed rose here on the table." George said.

"Is there something we should know about Miss Drew?" Bess said.

"I completely forgot about the letter this morning. I was in such a hurry to get out and I forgot to grab it!" Nancy exclaimed.

"So… Who is it from? Hmm…" George inquired. "A secret admirer? Or a secret lover? Hmm…"

"Don't tell me you're cheating on our cute Frank Hardy!" Bess joked.

"Never!"Nancy was appalled. She would never cheat on someone she was seeing, especially not on Frank. HER Frank. She cared for him too much. He was always there for her, even when they couldn't be together he was still there for her. "I can't believe you guys would ever think that I would do anything like that! And to Frank-"

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down Nancy. Bess was only joking! We know you would never do anything like that" George said, cutting Nancy off.

"Trust me Nance, I was only joking! I'm sorry! I know how much you care about Frank! I remember Egypt just as much as you do." Bess said hoping her friend would calm down.

"It's okay Bess, sorry I didn't mean to snap at you guys. I guess I'm just a bit hungry. I forgot to grab a second apple for a snack." Nancy apologized.

"It's okay Nance, how about we bring you a snack and hang out down there for lunch, you know if it isn't busy or you are working on a case." George offered.

"Nah, come on over here. I could use the company. It gets pretty lonely over here with Frank and Joe out of town." Nancy replied.

"Sweet. We'll be over around noon, that way we can talk about Bess's new boyfriend." George said.

"Any preferences for lunch?" asked Bess.

"Nope, anything you guys want is cool with me. I trust you guys to know what I like." Nancy Replied. "So I will see you guys around noon?"

"Most definitely!" the cousins said in unison. After they said their good byes they hung up and Nancy finished checking her emails and began on the last bit of paper work from her last case. Before she knew it, it was noon and Bess and George were waltzing into her office with 2 bags of Chinese takeout.

"Hey Nancy! You busy with paper work?" Bess asked as she set one of the bags on one of desks and began to unload it.

"Nope. Just finished the last bit of it. So what did you get?" answered Nancy.

"You know the usual. " George replied.

As the girls grabbed their carton of choice and found a comfy seat they started chatting aimlessly. Some times about Bess's new boyfriend, or about George's new addiction with Sudoku, or on some other random topic.

"So Nance, You never told us what was up with that _Love_ letter…" Started Bess.

"Yea you didn't….Do you have any idea who it's from?" Inquired George.

"Actually no I don't. I found it taped to the door of my apartment door last night when I was coming home from a late night here, along with the rose. I have no clue who gave it to me." Nancy answered.

"Well who ever he was I bet he is really cute and loves romance and has great taste and-" Bess rambled on.

"-and he loves sports and isn't afraid to show his true self and is the absolute perfect guy." George finished for her cousin. "You always say that about a guy who leaves roses."

"Plus I bet this was left by some kid in the neighborhood who has a silly little crush on me, and that's it." Nancy said as she finished off her lunch. As she was moving to toss the carton in the trash Bess said something that was quite unexpected.

"Nancy, Nancy honey what are you wearing?"

Nancy was confused in the tone her friend was using. She looked down at her blouse and pants then back up at her friend with confusion written on her face.

"What do you mean? You've seen me in this before Bess. What's wrong?" Nancy said. She looked to George to see if she knew what was up with Bess but apparently she also knew what Nancy did not. "What's going on guys? You guys are starting to freak me out here. Some one say some thing, please." It almost sounded like a beg. Nancy was really wondering why the cousins were acting like this. Bess was the first to break the silence.

"Shiny-Thingy on finger…"

"wha-" Nancy began before George cut her off.

"Nancy you have on a freaking gold diamond ring! What the heck!"

Nancy looked down at her finger and there was the ring she had used when she had pretended to be Frank Hardy's wife a few years back on an Egypt case. _'Oh man! I forgot that when I was looking for a necklace this morning I came across it and I must have __slipped it on when Bess called. This is going to be hard to get out of."_

"Funny story. See-" Nancy started.

"Oh no you don't Drew. You're not talking your way out of this one." George said as she cut Nancy off.

Nancy looked to Bess for any help. She knew that it was the ring from Egypt, at least Nancy hoped Bess remembered.

"Don't look at me…I am surprised to see that thing on your finger as much as she is." Bess said as she shot Nancy down. After a few seconds of thinking Bess's face was over come with shock. "Wait a second…Nancy, can I take a closer look at that ring?"

"Sure…" She was more then welcome to let her friend help her find a way out of the sticky situation she was now in. Bess took Nancy's hand and held the ring closer to her face. She glanced up once looking at Nancy for confirmation.

"Hold your horses George. It's a false alarm. Nancy isn't getting married. At least not in the fore see able future." Bess said in a kind of glum voice.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"That ring maybe a wedding ring or an engagement ring, but it is from Nancy's jewelry box." Bess said in a matter-a-fact voice.

"How do you know?" George asked. Nancy shot Bess a warning look but she just shrugged it off.

"Cause a few years back the Hardy's asked for our help on a case that was out of the country and Nancy and I pretended to be their wives. I was married to Joe and Nancy was married to Frank. This was of course back when Frank had Callie and Nancy had Ned but that didn't stop them from flirting with each other like crazy. Any way this is the same ring that Nancy was given to her to wear as her wedding ring. She keeps it in her jewelry box."

"And how did I not know about this?" George asked, but thankfully for Nancy the phone rang. Interrupting their conversation. Nancy dove at the phone, accepting the needed escape from the conversation.

"Hardy and Drew Detective Agency, Nancy Speaking." Nancy rushed out.

"Well hello to you too Nancy." Said a familiar voice. The second Nancy heard the voice she immediately relaxed.

"Hey Frank. How's Bayport?" Nancy asked. Bess and George looked up from the conversation they were having when they heard Nancy say Frank's name.

"We'll leave you and your _'Fiancé'_ alone…"George joked. Nancy was about to retort when Frank said something.

"It's been great, we were just about to leave to go say happy birthday to mom when I thought I would call and see what you were up to." Frank said.

"That, the fact that he misses you and we have and hour to kill before we actually have to show up." Nancy heard Joe shout in the background. Then she heard Frank try to shush him.

"Well I miss you to. Bess and George were just here keeping me company. It's been kinda slow since you guys left." Nancy said.

They continued their conversation for a while. It varied from the weather to Bess's new crush to Joe's loud annoying sighs from the other side of the car.

By the time they finished their conversation it was five thirty in the afternoon. _'__W__ell it__'__s __about time to close up__.'_ Nancy thought to herself. And on that thought she moved to turn off the computer and all of the lights, grabbed her stuff double checking that she had everything she needed. Once done she stepped out on the sidewalk and locked the door to the agency. She looked at her watch. _'Six o'clock on the dot. That's a first.' _Nancy thought as she started down the street. She was just about to cross the street to her apartment building when she bumped into a tall man in an over coat.

"Sorry" Nancy said.

"Quite alright miss." He replied and continued walking.

Nancy made her way up the stairs and to her apartment door. She was humming, she was ready to go relax in bed with a good book. She got to her door. She grabbed her key and put it in the lock and unlocked the door and pushed it open. She stepped into her apartment set her bag by the door. Shut the door, took off her coat and hung it up in her closet, took her shoes off and let her hair down. She was walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water. When she turned around she froze.

A bright pink envelope was sitting on the counter. Along with another red rose.

**Duh duh duh duhhhhhhh!!! Cliff Hanger!!! Kinda…sorta…any way…**

**Sorry it took me a while to update…I had a little bit of writers block…twice…any way I am better now…****I tried to space it out more. Remember to Review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm sorry i haven't updated this story in about 3 years. but i'm back. i hope any of you still reading enjoy what i wrote, Life got to me. but i'm back and i intend on finishing it, if i can think of a plot. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nancy stared at the rose and note for a moment before pulling out her phone and calling Bess.

"Hey Nance, you miss us already?" Bess grinned as she answered.

"Hey Bess, did you or George leave a note and a red rose for me after you left and picked up the dress?" Nancy asked, knowing the answer would most likely be no but still hoped.

"No. Sorry Nance, I why? Another one show up?"

"Yeah, but it's not like the last one and on my doorstep, this one was lying on the table." Nancy heard a low voice on the other end. "Oh shoot, you're on your date, I'm sorry. Go back to your date, I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing Nan, and if you're sure, but I expect full details tomorrow." Bess ordered jokingly.

"Sure thing." Nancy said absent mindedly as she stared at the note, still untouched. "Bye."

Nancy put her phone back in her pocked before turning to go into the kitchen and get out a pair of latex gloves she kept in one of her drawers and a plastic baggie. "Let's see what you have to say." Nancy said to the note as she carefully opened the envelope after putting on the gloves.

'_Roses are Red,_

_Your eyes are Blue,_

_Your hair is as golden,_

_As the ring I hope to give to you._

_True Love.'_

Nancy froze as she read it before folding it back up and placing both the envelope and the letter in the baggie and set it on the table next to the rose. Her apartment was eerily quiet. She couldn't quiet shake the feeling of someone watching her. All of a sudden the shrill of her phone went off. Nancy jumped slightly before pulling out her phone again, she glanced at the caller id to see that it was a blocked number.

"Hello?" Nancy tried to sound calm but it came out more of a squeak.

"Hello my dear. I see you got my letter and rose, I hope you like them." A voice said.

"Who is this?" Nancy asked, sounding more pissed than scared.

"Your true love my love." The voice was definitely male, cocky Nancy thought to herself.

"Sorry, I already have a love and he's not you."

"He's not your TRUE love, if you're talking about that Hardy boy love, he's not for you." The voice smirked. "I love that blue on you."

"Who are you?" Nancy asked again.

"I told you, True Love."

"No." Nancy snapped. "Your _real_ name."

"My love, you'll find that out soon enough." _Click_

Nancy stared at her phone as she saw the call had ended. Her anger had faded and her fear grew. Something felt wrong. She couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her, as if she were in a fishbowl. Nancy's phone went off again. Nancy glanced at the number and saw Frank's name on her screen. She sighed and hit accept.

"Hi Frank, how are your parents?" she asked, trying to hide her uneasiness.

"They're good, what's up?" Frank asked. "You sound like something's bothering you."

"I'm fine." She lied, hoping Frank wouldn't notice.

"You're a horrible liar Drew." Frank half smiled.

"Only to you Hardy. How was your mom's birthday? Did Joe eat all the cake?" she half joked, hoping to change the topic.

"He tried to." Frank laughed softly. "Now stop trying to change the subject. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'll tell you when you get back. Just some guy apparently has a crush on me and keeps sending me notes attached to a rose. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Some creep has been sending you roses and love notes?" Frank tried to hide his temper. He knew Nancy could take care of herself, but he knew her too well, there was something she wasn't telling him, something that worried her. "What else, Nan? You're not the one to get shook up over a few roses and some random love notes. What are you hiding?"

"Well, I may have gotten a phone call. It's probably nothing. It's late and you're driving back tomorrow, go get some rest, I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow when you get here, and don't wake up Joe and drive here now, you two had a long day, get some rest."

"I don't like the idea that someone is there and sending you love letters while I'm out here." Frank muttered.

"I know, but you know I only want you." Nancy tried to soothe Frank. "I have the notes saved in baggies and I'll dust them for prints tomorrow when I head back to the office."

"Wait, you got these at home? At the apartment? And you're _still_ there?" Frank exclaimed.

"Frank, calm down, please, just stay on the phone with me, I promise I'm safe here, and it's been a long day. Bess and George came by the office earlier." Nancy tried to change the topic.

"Oh?" Frank tried to sound calm for Nancy. He knew if he heard any more he would grab Joe, who was sound asleep in his old room across the hall from him, and throw him in the car and speed back to Nancy. Sleep be damned.

"Yeah, Bess had called this morning asking to borrow a dress when I was looking through my jewelry and I had found a certain ring and had slipped it on without noticing I had. When the girls showed up at the office with lunch I got the third degree from them."

"Which ring?" Frank mused, though he had a clue.

"Oh, this engagement ring that I got on a trip to Cairo with a few friends." Nancy smiled. "Apparently Bess hadn't told George of that trip and went into shock." Frank laughed. "Bess did too at first, thinking we had gotten married and I hadn't told them."

"Really?" Frank laughed. "That would have been a sight worth seeing." The conversation carried on as Nancy changed out of her work clothes and got ready for bed. Both had seemed to have forgotten about the notes and roses. Nancy yawned inadvertently.

"Tired?" Frank asked, stifling his own yawn.

"No." Nancy yawned again as she laid down in bed, the phone still next to ear. "You?"

Frank smiled as he let out a yawn. "Not one bit."

"What time to you think you'll get here tomorrow?" she asked sleepily, knowing they both knew the other was tired.

"Around noon. Miss us?" he smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not." She grinned. "You miss me?"'

"Maybe, Maybe not."

"Get some sleep Drew. I'll stay on the line if you want."

"You need the sleep more Hardy." Nancy yawned and closed her eyes.

"Joe sleeps enough for all of us. You know he'll be sleeping on the way back too." Frank joked as he leaned back in his chair at the desk in his old room.

"that may be true but one of you needs to be awake to be driving back here, I don't fancy another trip to the hospital, we've had too many of those in the past." Nancy mumbled sleepily. "So off the chair I know you're sitting in at the desk and into bed with you Hardy." Frank just laughed.

"Really Nan? How do you know that's where I am? For all you know I could be in the car driving back now."

"If you were in the car Frank I would be hearing Joe complaining or snoring."

"Such a know it all Drew."

"That's why you love me." She smiled sleepily at the phone before she heard someone knocking at her door. "Someone's at the door." Nancy said sitting upright.

"Nancy?"

"Hold on, I'm going to see who it is."

"Nancy. Stay on the phone with me." Frank said, his voice drenched in worry. "Nancy?"

Nancy was already walking towards the door, her phone in one hand, a baseball bat in the other.

"Frank?" she asked quietly as she looked through the peep hole.

"Nancy? What is going on?"

"No one is outside. If they are I can't see them." She whispered. "I'm going to open the door to check."

"Nancy don't."

But Nancy didn't hear him.

* * *

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha! I updated sooner than 3 years! lol. **

**Lisa- Thanks! i have fun with the Cliffhangers.**

**Mia Thermopolis- Not very Princess like...lol. and Hey. I updated! what do you think about this chapter? Hmmm?**

**iluv2bcrazee-Thanks! and i did upload faster! what do you think?**

* * *

Frank was relaxing in his old room at his parent's house. It was nice to see his parents again and have a short break from working cases but he missed Nancy. Frank looked down at the iTouch that Nancy had gotten him for Christmas a few years back, the background was a photo of them from their trip to Egypt. It was certainly a dangerous trip, he had almost lost Nancy there, but he loved being Nancy's husband, even if it was only for a short while and it had only been pretend. Frank smiled to himself before pulling out his phone and calling the girl who seemed to be haunting his mind.

_"Hi Frank, how are your parents?"_ He heard Nancy ask, something in her voice seemed off. She wasn't her usual cheery self when he called.

"They're good, what's up?" Frank asked. "You sound like something's bothering you."

_"I'm fine."_ Frank heard her lie. She was a brilliant liar, to anyone other than him.

"You're a horrible liar Drew." Frank half smiled.

_"Only to you Hardy. How was your mom's birthday? Did Joe eat all the cake?"_ He heard her smile.

"He tried to." Frank laughed softly. "Now stop trying to change the subject. What's wrong?"

_"It's nothing, I'll tell you when you get back. Just some guy apparently has a crush on me and keeps sending me notes attached to a rose. It's nothing I can't handle."_

"Some creep has been sending you roses and love notes?" Frank felt his blood start to boil, he wasn't possessive of Nancy, he loved her and knew that she could take care of herself, but he still didn't like it when other men stared at her. Frank tried to keep his temper out of his voice. "What else, Nan? You're not the one to get shook up over a few roses and some random love notes. What are you hiding?"

_"Well, I may have gotten a phone call. It's probably nothing. It's late and you're driving back tomorrow, go get some rest, I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow when you get here, and don't wake up Joe and drive here now, you two had a long day, get some rest." _Frank was worried now. Notes and roses were one thing, but phone calls at this late at night was something that said that this person, who ever he was, was serious.

"I don't like the idea that someone is there and sending you love letters while I'm out here." _Unable to protect you._ Frank muttered, keeping the last bit to himself.

_"I know, but you know I only want you. I have the notes saved in baggies and I'll dust them for prints tomorrow when I head back to the office."_

"Wait, you got these at home? At the apartment? And you're _still_ there?" Frank exclaimed, severely worried that the person might come back while she was there. Frank started to get up and pace the room, deciding how to go about explaining to his brother and parents why he unexpectedly speeds off in the middle of the night to go protect his Nancy from some random person who has a crush on his girl.

_"Frank, calm down, please, just stay on the phone with me, I promise I'm safe here, and it's been a long day. Bess and George came by the office earlier."_ Nancy tried to change the topic obviously.

"Oh?" Frank tried to sound calm for Nancy, sitting down in his old chair at his desk.

_"Yeah, Bess had called this morning asking to borrow a dress when I was looking through my jewelry and I had found a certain ring and had slipped it on without noticing I had. When the girls showed up at the office with lunch I got the third degree from them." _ Frank heard her smile.

"Which ring?" Frank smiled back, though he knew one she was talking about.

_"Oh, this engagement ring that I got on a trip to Cairo with a few friends."_ Nancy smiled. _"Apparently Bess hadn't told George of that trip and went into shock."_ Frank laughed, wishing he could have seen the girls' faces when that had happened. _"Bess did too at first, thinking we had gotten married and I hadn't told them."_

"Really?" Frank laughed. "That would have been a sight worth seeing." Frank started to relax in his chair, forgetting why he was so worried in the first place. "Tired?" Frank asked, stifling his own yawn after hearing Nancy yawn.

_"No. You?"_

Frank smiled as he let out a yawn. "Not one bit."

_"What time to you think you'll get here tomorrow?"_

"Around noon. Miss us?" he teased lightly.

_"Maybe, maybe not."_ She teased back. _"You miss me?"_

"Maybe, Maybe not." He heard her quiet laughter muffled by another yawn. "Get some sleep Drew. I'll stay on the line if you want."

_"You need the sleep more Hardy."_ Nancy yawned and closed her eyes. _"You're the one driving tomorrow. I walk to the office remember." _

"Joe sleeps enough for all of us. You know he'll be sleeping on the way back too." Frank joked as he leaned back in his chair at the desk in his old room.

_"that may be true but one of you needs to be awake to be driving back here, I don't fancy another trip to the hospital, we've had too many of those in the past."_ Nancy mumbled sleepily. _"So off the chair I know you're sitting in at the desk and into bed with you Hardy."_ Frank just laughed.

"Really Nan? How do you know that's where I am? For all you know I could be in the car driving back now."

_"If you were in the car Frank I would be hearing Joe complaining or snoring." _

"Such a know it all Drew."

_"That's why you love me."_ She smiled sleepily at the phone. Frank heard a knocking sound through the phone. _"Hold on a moment, someone's at the door."_

"Nancy?"

_"Hold on, I'm going to see who it is."_

"Nancy. Stay on the phone with me." Frank said, his voice drenched in worry. "Nancy?"

_"Frank?" _she asked quietly as she looked through the peep hole.

"Nancy? What is going on?"

_ "No one is outside. If they are I can't see them." _She whispered_. "I'm going to open the door to check."_

"Nancy, don't." Frank was met with silence.

"Nancy?" Frank all but screamed into his phone when he heard a crash on Nancy's end before the line went dead.

A panic seemed to flow through him. Nancy was in danger, grabbing the keys from off of his nightstand he dialed Nancy's number, hoping she would answer but only to get her voicemail.

"Damn it Nancy." Frank swore as he threw on his jeans and headed for the door, dialing Nancy once more, this time getting her voicemail once again.

Frank barged into Joe's room, shaking him awake. "Joe. Wake up. Something is wrong at Nancy's."

"Wha-?" Joe asked sleepily, trying to wake up. "Frank, What's wrong with Nancy?"

"We were talking and someone has been leaving her notes and roses-"

"And you think someone is trying to steal her away from you? Frank, a BLIND person could see that Nancy loves you and only you now let me go back to sleep."

"And Nancy got a threatening phone call about 20 minutes ago, just before I called. Someone was at her door before the line went dead." Frank growled. Joe shot up.

"What? Why didn't you say so?" Joe shot out of bed.

"I was trying to before you cut me off." Frank grumbled before turning and tossing his brother a shirt. "lets go little brother."

"Have you tried calling her back?"

"Twice, rings a few times then goes to voicemail."

"Try one more time, maybe it was George or Bess coming over and she dropped her phone or something and you're just panicking."

"I'll try Joe but I have a bad feeling about this." Frank mumbled as he pulled out his mobile and opened it to dial Nancy's number when he got a call.

Frank and Joe stared at the screen, Nancy's name showed up on the Caller ID.

* * *

**R&R? Ideas?**


End file.
